


Throb

by Just_Us



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Painful Sex, Spanking, Top Harry, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Us/pseuds/Just_Us
Summary: Harry claims Louis as his





	Throb

“I’m going to make you mine.”

Those words are spoken by the handsomest man Louis has ever met. He’s always been in awe of Harry Styles. After all, the man was in all the fashion magazines plus his best friends boss to boot. The Styles have always intimidated poor Louis. Perhaps because he’s a Tomlinson and their family name is pretty much poco apreciado in the fashion world. In fact, he knows how lucky he is that Harry chose him to be his partner.

That’s why Louis doesn’t pay heed to those damning words. Instead he arches upward into Harry’s touch. Harry’s fingers are gently running their course down Louis’ spine and sending chills across the boy’s pale skin. Those same fingers aren’t gentle as they descend, probing roughly, almost forcefully into Louis’ naked arse.

Louis gasps at the unexpected intrusion of those greedy fingers. They work their way in and out of his opening, two maybe three at a time, stretching him open in an almost obscene manner. Louis bites down upon his lip to keep from crying out because he’s unsure. Maybe this is how it’s supposed to feel. After all, Louis is only sixteen years old. He’s never done this before but naively he trusts Harry, whether he should or not becomes irrelevant.

“Look at that beautiful boy cunt.” Harry says as he pulls Louis’ cheeks apart to admire his handiwork.

Louis can feel how much his hole has loosened, he only hopes it’s enough because he’s caught a glimpse of Harry’s cock while undressing and its girth has him scared although he refuses to admit it.

Harry’s hand comes down hard against Louis’ backside a few times. This time Louis can’t help but yelp aloud at the brutal action. Harry’s laughter at his expense has him quivering with embarrassment. His bottom feels hot from the slaps but Harry’s lips upon the reddened skin are like a soothing balm. The kisses are moist and Louis relaxes beneath Harry’s touch, once again trusting and compliant.

The rough pad of Harry’s tongue circles his opening, dipping slowly in and out with moist even strokes. It’s a strange yet pleasurable feeling for Louis and he can’t help but moan appreciatively as Harry laves attention onto his 

“That’s it, moan like a good little whore…” Harry commands.

Louis balks at the use of such a dirty name but holds back his disdain. Instead, allowing Harry to continue tongue fucking him. He moans wantonly, his body reacting to the immense pleasure he’s feeling. He’s so relaxed that it barely registers when Harry stops. It only takes a moment for Louis to recognize the loss; he turns his head to look over his shoulder.

Harry is coating his cock with lube, his fist moving over his hard shaft. Louis is having second thoughts about this but doesn’t dare say no now. He can feel his fear rising as Harry presses against his opening. It burns… It stings… It hurts worse than anything he’s ever experienced… and Louis can feel the unbidden tears slide down his face.

“Oh yeah… such a nice tight boy cunt.”

Harry takes no heed of Louis’ discomfort, instead he pushes in deep; each thrust rougher than the last. Harry’s cock opens him wide, barely fitting without a good amount of force. Harry tells him to relax, to take it all and soon Louis is. Harry’s balls slap against his bottom as he slams in and out of Louis’ inexperienced body. The repeated bumps against his prostate are the only thing making it bearable.

Louis is equal parts relieved and disgusted when Harry finally comes inside of him. It leaks down his thigh as Harry pulls out and whispers what a good whore he was. Louis is confused by the experience. He’d expected to feel loved not used. Harry’s gentle kisses only partially soothe his feelings but still Louis feels closer to Harry than anyone.

And one thing is quite certain… Louis now belongs to Harry.


End file.
